Fade
by Scones Of Rage
Summary: He felt himself grow lighter, it was almost a magical feeling. Like he was flying almost. He could see his hand though, which was out stretched to his side, it was slowly disappearing. Something came to him, he now understood. He was fading. Short Two-shot. No real Pairing, but Itacest if you squint. There is also Latin in it. Just getting that out there.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, since I still haven't gotten 50 reviews for my story. I'll just write random shit until I do.**

**I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. So shut the hell up.**

**I know that this story doesn't make any sense and it might be because it's one in the fucking morning. Also, ignore the odd poem in the beginning and end. I felt like adding it because I was board, got it?**

**Hm…. Other than that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I always knew death would come_

_That I would be torn away from you_

_My other half_

_I always knew you would cry for me_

_Hold me tight_

_But please_

_Can you tell me something nice?_

_Tell me that I'm strong_

_Not wimpy_

_Tell me that I am a good big brother_

_Please?_

_Just this once?_

* * *

He could feel it.

He could feel it crawling under his skin, all over his body. It wrapped its long boney fingers around his heart, tearing and squeezing at the organ. It never left him alone, the tugging feeling in his heart and mind, telling him of the end. The pounding in his head never seized, his heart grew slower and slower as the days passed by. The demon inside of him only laughed at his misery, his pain, his sorrow.

His hands slowly clutched at his chest, over his heart, as the claws sunk in, splashing burning acid into his insides. It ate away at his pink, spongy lungs and eroded his stomach, which wasn't much of anything anymore. His arms trembled, the blood flow having slowly stopped its journey through his veins, soon, his entire body shook.

"Fratello? What's wrong?"

Feliciano's voice somehow made it through his ears, which he was surprised haven't fallen off yet due to all the pounding pressure in his head. His watering brown eyes trailed up to meet his brothers, along with a few other pairs, which all held worry.

"I-I'm fucking fine."

He could talk? But his lungs were burning, all the air being forced out. It was a large surprise that he could talk with so little air filling his lungs, so little air. Air that he should be saving.

Feliciano placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, "L-Lovino, you look pale. Do you want Toni to lay you down somewhere?" He asked.

His brother's voice irritated him. It was so lively, strong- much stronger than his own in that matter. His brother wasted the air, the air that _he _needed!

A shake of the head.

_No talking, save your breath. It might just be your last. _He told himself, somehow, he didn't believe that it was his own though. The evil, senile cackle behind it told him that much.

The German talked now. Ludwig. "You obviously aren't well, Lovino. Just let us take you somewhere to rest. We are in a meeting after all; we would all like to finish here."

His voice was so deep, so demanding, so emotionless. So annoying!

The spinning in his head didn't help with his headache, no. It wasn't a headache. It was more than that, wasn't it? Headaches didn't feel like death. Headaches don't feel like someone smashing a buzz saw into your skull repeatedly. Over and over and over again.

His body grew heavier, like someone had added five more layers of thick skin onto his body or, someone had thrown five winter jackets onto him and pushed him into freezing cold water. It became to unbearable, he sunk. Falling into the water, which was really the hard tiled floor.

A voice shouted.

Screaming his name.

_"_Lovi!"

That was Antonio. He couldn't mess up that bastards cheery voice, it was to unique.

"Fratello!"

His brothers. Poor Feliciano. He was screaming, over and over. His voice growing more chocked as the time passed.

"Lovino…?"

That small voice, one not noticed in the crowd. Matthew. The Canadian probably didn't know what to do, he was most likely panicking, but no one would notice. Oh how he hoped his friend would be noticed.

"Frater…."

**Brother…**

"Tantopere me paenitet.."

**I'm so sorry…**

"Non possum esse hic… non amplius."

**I cannot be here… not anymore.**

"No! Fretello, please! You can't leave me!"

He could feel his eyes water, he could feel the hot tears trickling down his face, onto the floor. Oh how embarrising.

"Paenitet me, non protest. Non cum hoc mundo sunt."

**Sorry, I can't. Not when you exist in this world.**

"W-what? Fratello… there's always been two of us. How will I manage? How can I live without my Fratello!?"

His brothers yelling was hectic, it made him smile though. At least someone was going to be missing him. At least someone didn't mind him.

"Ibi simper, et erit… Italiae unum."

**There has always, and will be…one Italy.**

He felt himself grow lighter, it was almost a magical feeling. Like he was flying almost. He could see his hand though, which was out stretched to his side, it was slowly disappearing. Something came to him, he now understood.

He was fading.

After years of thinking that there was something wrong with him, he finally understood.

"Fratello…. Ti amo. Ti amo!"

"Te amo etiam Feliciano…"

**I love you too, Feliciano.**

Everything grew silent on him. Nothing. He couldn't hear his brothers sobs and whimpers anymore. None of Antonio's cries and pleads to 'stay with him,' passed through his ears. It was just complete silence.

_Lovino…_

"Nonno?"

_I've missed you. Come along now._

"But-"

_We have some catching up to do…_

**Ti amo!**

A smile graced his lips and an unknown fluttering feeling flew through his heart as Feliciano's voice continued to echo in his mind.

"Ti amo troppo… Ti amo Troppo!"

* * *

_I knew that my day would come_

_That I would die_

_Fade away_

_It will happen to all of us_

_So, until then_

_I'll see you again_

**So how was that? Was it a good random story in the middle of the night?**

**I think it was horrible, but that's up to you to decide. **

**Also, please, please, please, PLEASE, Vote on my poll. I don't know what to do at the moment and I think you guys should vote. So vote. Right now. While I'm waiting. Seriously, I'm not doing anything at all.**

**Lovino: But don't you have Field Hockey in the morning?**

**Shut up, I hate it. Don't remind me.**

**It was really short to, sorry. This is what happens when I'm bored out of my mind.**

**So, R and R people. Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I decided that this wouldn't be a one-shot, it'll be a two shot.**

**It's all thanks to Risingstar13720 who gave me the idea to make another half, just in Feliciano's POV. I obviously thought it was a good idea, so I did. It was harder to make in Feliciano's point of view though because last night's was just a ramble and I was tired.**

**Now it's 8:47 in the morning and I'm not as tired.**

**Lovino: But you still have Field Hockey-**

**SHUT YOUR MOUTH!**

**I don't own Hetalia! :D**

**Anyway, hope you like the second installment of Fade.**

* * *

He never thought this day would come.

He never thought that he'd be losing his brother.

His other half.

The brunette could see his brother, who was in so much pain. His body shook and he squeezed at his chest, his heart.

"Fratello? What's wrong?"

He could feel the pain coming from his brother, they were connected after all. It was unimaginable, the hot burning sensation that shot through his heart.

"I-I'm fucking fine."

That was a terrible lie. It was so obvious that he wasn't. Why would he like to his brother? The one that loved him the most? He could tell that Lovino was struggling to breath, his voice was so quiet and torn, like someone had gone in and ripped apart his vocal cords.

He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to keep the wavering country still and upright so he wouldn't fall. "L-Lovino, you look pale. Do you want Toni to lay you down somewhere?"

It was causing a commotion.

The other nations came in to see what the Southern part of Italy's problem was. He was disrupting the world meeting that they were in. Everyone grew louder as they talked.

Lovino shook his head.

"You obviously aren't well, Lovino. Just let us take you somewhere to rest. We are in a meeting after all; we would all like to finish up here." Ludwig tried to say softly.

He could tell his brother was annoyed by both of their voices.

'Fratello….' He couldn't stand seeing his brother like this. In pain, agonizing pain.

He flinched back, letting go of his brother's shoulder, it had become so _cold._ Lovino had never been like this, he was always warm and tanned, not cold and pale.

He didn't know what to do when he fell to the floor, smashing into the tiles.

"Lovi!"

Poor Antonio, he wished that the Spanish nation knew what was going on. He wished that someone knew, that someone could tell him what was wrong.

His own voice broke up as he called out for his brother.

"Fratello!"

"Lovino…?"

An unknown voice, one that he barely registered in his own mind broke past him. It was almost begging for his brother to hear. …America?

"Frater…"

Oh god. His brother's voice. How could he even talk? It was hideous, yet beautiful as he spoke in his grandfathers Latin.

"Tantopere me paenitet…"

His head spun as he tried to translate. It had been forever since he'd last heard the language.

"Non possum esse hic… non amplius."

It clicked in his mind. He was _sorry?_ He couldn't be here anymore? Why? Why did his brother have to leave, for what reasons have the gods decided to take him?

"No! Fratello, please! You can't leave me!"

Since when had his voice been so loud and demanding? He winced, tears washed over Lovino's face, _tears!_

"Paenite me, non protest. Non cum hoc mundo sunt."

"W-what? Fratello… there's always been two of us. How will I manage? How can I live without my Fratello!?"

He could see the smile etching onto his brother's paling lips. It scared him. Was he happy that he was dying? Was he happy about this entire ordeal?

"Ibi simper, en erit … Italiae unum."

He could see his brother disappearing. The glow from his arm telling him the truth. That his brother was fading, not really dying.

"Fratello…Ti amo. Ti amo!"

**I love you. I love you!**

"Te amo etiam Feliciano…"

He watched silently as his brothers body slowly disappeared, the golden flakes flying away on the wind. Tears trickled down his cheeks. The Southern Half of Italy was gone, his other half.

His brother.

"Ti amo!"

He wouldn't leave his spot; he stayed there on his knees, sobbing quietly. He was forced to leave though; Ludwig had called the meeting over.

The fading of a nation hurts everyone, even if you don't know them.

As he left, walking out of the conference room, something whispered in the back of his mind.

_Ti amo troppo… Ti amo troppo!_

* * *

**Well, it's not as sad as the first chapter. I think I displayed the emotions a lot better. **

**That or it was me being tired. Meh, it could be both.**

**So, seriously, vote on my poll. **

**Please.**

**If you guys have any ideas for any of my stories, tell me. Until ****_Salvami, il mio amore _****_ gets 50 reviews, I won't be doing jack shit for it. So, yeah…_**

**Um… R and R I guess.**


End file.
